


The Doll

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was created to be the pride and joy of her creators daughter. She was only the size of a Barbie, standing at a foot tall. She was literally a living doll, but she had feelings and could feel pain. She was meant to be the girls best friend and to play with her everyday. She followed every rule and did everything the girl told her to do. She danced for hours and sang for her until her voice would crack. She tried her best and it wasn't enough for the girl, she became bored quickly and threw her away. Her creator, not wanting his work to be a waste, sold her off to an old toy shop where she stayed for months. After months of standing as still as she possibly could, she was bought by a boy who need a present for his sister's birthday. When he opened the box to inspect the doll she ran and nearly fell off the table, which was sure to have killed her, but he caught her and saved her life. How will he react?





	

Maybelle was scared, so scared as she stood within her glass case. She had been sold to an old, toy store after her creators daughter hadn't liked her as much as he had wanted. She assumed he had made another doll, a better doll, after all she was flawed. Her feet had been so broken by the girl forcing her to dance for hours at a time without break, that she herself had broken. She could no longer dance and her voice had cracked so much that the girl had thought she was broken, but her voice had healed after a few days rest, her feet, however, were still broken. She knew they wouldn't heal and she would probably never dance again.  


Maybelle had first arrived at the toy store crying and shaking from fear and the toy owner had noticed her. She had learned that his name was Mayane, but he went by May. He was a kind old man that had helped her to understand what she was, she was still easily scared and hoped to not be bought. She knew better though, she had to be bought, she couldn't stay with May forever. She knew that he could use the money from her being sold too, he wasn't doing well and she just wanted him to be alright. She didn't care about her own being, she cared for him more than anything. May had been the first person to show her kindness in her life and she loved him for that, he was like the father she had never been given, she just wanted the best for him.

Maybelle sighed as she stood within her case for another day, she had grown use to this routine stand in her box once the store was open, don't move, if someone picks her up don't show fear and once the store closes she was free to move around. She had the first two down, but she still shivered lightly every time she was picked up. She was just too easily scared and couldn't help it, she was so fearful that someone rude and hurtful would buy her or worse, a kid. Ever since her creators daughter she had hated kids, she knew not all of them were like her but she couldn't help but feel resent for them all. 

The store was nearing closing hours, so less customers were coming in now which meant Maybelle could be less stiff within her case. She still had to stay in it just in case a customer came in, but she was able to sit down and if one were to enter she would just have to jump up and return to her place. She loved the end of the day, it was calm and quiet, which made her feel safe within her case. The rest of the day just made it feel like a prison, but at the end of the day it was a heaven to her. 

Maybelle moved to the edge of the shelf and sat down, she lightly dangled her feet over the side and swung them slightly. She hated the height, for if she were to fall she would probably die, but she loved the view of the shop from the height. She didn't feel fear when she looked out of the window across from her and watched the sunset, she found the red oranges that came with it so beautiful. She sat like that for the rest of the time, waiting for the store to close and hoping for no other customers to come in before then. She wasn't that lucky as she head the bell and hopped back to her spot, hoping the customer wouldn't come to her.


End file.
